


黑道童话（八）

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	黑道童话（八）

(21)

朱先生倒了的消息在道上沸沸扬扬，锥龙帮里外都有人蠢蠢欲动起来。  
进港的货船被以突击检查的名义扣了下来，白宇让明洋去交涉，一直在打太极，回复说货物没问题，但就是不放行。  
城西的老堂口要换堂主，之前已经定下了上香的时间，朱先生如今还没醒，也只能由白宇代劳。  
因为手脚都打上了固定支架，裤子也需要特制侧面开扣的，白宇动了动脸部的肌肉，模仿着朱先生的表情和眼神，他看着镜子中穿着黑西服的自己，用力地挺直了脊背。  
一行总共十人驾车到了城西，白宇不接受今妹搀扶，坚持自己拄肘拐走路。  
白宇虽然提前做了准备，但毕竟初次做这样的事，也有细枝末节出错，幸好气场不崩，没有给朱先生丢人。  
变故发生在一瞬之间，香插入香炉，堂主走到台上，第一句话却是下令关上大门。  
朱先生不过只是昏迷几天，就连个小小的新堂主都着急着反水。  
黑压压的几十号人把白宇他们围住，估计堂主见朱先生没来坐实传言，而白宇带的人看起来又似乎毫无威胁，不由得当场就动了歪心思。  
今妹微微倾腰，道：“白先生。”  
白宇终于熟悉了他们对他的称呼，他略一颔首，眼神流转之间竟有了两分朱先生的感觉：“清理一下。”  
话音刚落，子弹已经穿透那堂主的眉心。白宇的手心因手枪的后坐力微麻，心中却平静如水，他不会放过任一个背叛朱先生的人。  
白宇离开的时候，城西堂口的地板上浸满了鲜血。  
这一场让白宇扬了名立了威，道上都知道朱先生的疯狗护主得很，那些试探的苗头忽然又缩回去了一些。有好事的人献错殷勤让白宇自立门户，被勒令切掉了小指。  
没有了朱先生，白宇什么都不是。  
又过了两天，白宇亲自将扣下货船的局长的小儿子从学校接了送回家，他站在门口，面对着持枪的警卫，温和有礼地朝那位局长问好。  
第二天船还扣着，货物倒是慢慢地撤了下来。  
白宇坐到了这个位子上，愈发觉得朱先生就是神仙一样厉害的人物。除了拳头计谋和手段，他需要学习的方方面面还太多，否则即便有明洋今妹他们鼎力相助，他仍是举步维艰。  
朱先生已经转到普通Vip 病房一星期了，晚上白宇照常是要睡在朱先生的病房的，管家送来了饭菜和换洗的衣服。  
要先喝汤，管家说朱先生吩咐了，白宇的胃不好，必须每天饭前喝煲好的汤来养。  
白宇吃完了饭，开始拧温毛巾给朱先生擦身体，边擦边向朱先生汇报工作。他单只手不方便做得很慢，病房里安安静静，只听见他低低的说话声。  
朱先生没有醒，可白宇仍用上敬语，汇报得也很认真，因为他觉得朱先生会听得见他的话。  
被击毙的新堂主听今妹说是跟了朱先生很长时间的老人，曾自诩是朱先生的异姓兄弟，所以城西这片锥龙帮的发家地交给了他管。  
所以更加该死。  
白宇轻柔地用毛巾擦拭着朱先生的手指，停了一下道：“先生，我是不是杀性太重了？”  
朱先生没有回答，白宇将朱先生的手背托起亲了亲，喃喃道：“先生……我想你。”  
时间过得极快，白天工作夜晚守着朱先生的日子又过去了半个多月，白宇慢慢适应了如今的生活，处理事务开始顺手了一些。  
然而朱先生还是没有醒来。  
白宇瘦了下去，尽管精神似乎不错，双眼也神采奕奕，可任谁都看得出来他身体并不健康。  
“白先生，请你保重。”今妹在收下他签字的文件后，忽然认真地道。  
白宇微微一愣，随即笑了：“你放心，朱先生的东西，我会帮他守着。”  
锥龙帮最近风平浪静了不少，白宇知道那都只是表面上的平静，果然没有两天，他就收到公司在一项招标中失利的消息。  
对手出了比他们更低的价格，获得了这个项目。  
白宇苦笑，锥龙帮黑白两道均涉及，他不仅要处理暗地里的买卖，还要做明面上的生意，实在超出他的能力范围。  
但朱先生交代的事情是必须做到的，白宇开始学习相关方面的知识。毕竟他只是大专学历，就连夜晚的时间都必须利用起来。  
现在为朱先生擦完身，白宇便开始看那些对他来说属于天书的资料。每天中午也不休息，专程请老师来讲课一小时，一段时间下来，至少他看得懂公司的财务文件了。  
随着日子一天天推移，朱先生还是没有睁开眼。朱先生的私人律师倒是过来找了白宇，说朱先生写了资产转让协议，他无父无母无儿无女无兄弟姐妹，一旦他超过两个月丧失清醒的意识，他的资产将转到戒指持有者名下，昨天已经是最后一天。  
白纸黑字清清楚楚地写着许多条款，白宇一路看下来，看到了自己的名字，那是后来加上去的，刺得他眼睛发痛。  
“白先生，这段时间我将协同你完成财产交接，”律师和和气气地道，“首先要更换锥龙的法人，不知白先生在签字方面是要手写还是刻私章呢？”  
“都不要。”白宇低吼道，“有朱先生的章就行了。”  
律师大概见过许多这样的情况，仍是和和气气地笑着，道：“白先生不方便的话，我改天再登门。”  
等律师走了以后，白宇看着朱先生的私章发了很久的呆，那是一方鸡血红寿山石，“朱一龙”三个字据说是朱先生自己写的，特别的漂亮。  
白宇回到病房时心情依旧有些低落，握着印章就坐在床边看朱先生。  
朱先生两颊已经塌陷下去，头发干枯，皮肤指甲也失去了光泽，他身上白宇喜欢的味道已经消失，取而代之的是医院的消毒水和药水味。  
白宇沾湿了棉签涂抹在朱先生的嘴唇上，那里因为长时间干燥，已经剥脱了好几层死皮。  
白宇抓起了朱先生的手，指甲已经有点长了，他小心翼翼地把它们剪短，还打磨修掉了边缘的倒刺。  
做这一切花掉了半个多小时的时间，白宇看了一会自己的杰作，忽然把这毫无力气的手掌覆到了自己的裆部。  
久了就能感受到温度，白宇左手扣着朱先生的手，右手解开皮带拉下裤链，掏出阴茎在朱先生的床边自慰。  
几十天没有摸过，阴茎变得十分地敏感，没费什么力气整根肉棒就变得滚烫湿滑，发出了水声。  
白宇头皮阵阵发麻，想要被朱先生填满的后穴已经自己泌出了黏液，他每抚过龟头的尿道口一次，身体深处就痉挛地抽搐一次。胸口的乳头自己挺立了起来，说不出的又酥又麻。  
他周身发热，喘着气，把朱先生的手牵过来，阴茎往他虚拢的手心里蹭。  
龟头一摩擦到朱先生的手心，白宇便情动得不能自己，小腹抽了抽，尿道口蓦地涌出一股清液。他简直是没法自制地摆腰，扭动着把阴茎往朱先生手里送，没几下就亢奋里射了。  
朱先生的手掌里全是白宇射出来的精液，弥漫着种雄性的麝香味。  
白宇把这只湿漉漉的手捂到自己脸上，眼眶终于湿了：“先生，回来吧，别不要我。”

 

(22)

 

知道朱先生清醒时白宇正在开会，他们正在商议新项目的投标事宜，突然地接到了电话，白宇两耳“嗡”地一响，直接宣布散会后急匆匆地就往医院赶。  
白宇踏入病房时朱先生正靠坐在床头闭目养神，旁边的床头上放着一些碗筷，听到他的脚步声，朱先生浓密的睫毛抖了抖，睁开眼看了过来。  
朱先生微微一笑：“白先生。”  
那双眼眸转过来的瞬间，白宇觉得天都亮了，他鼻头一酸，泪水忍不住流了下来。他几个快步冲到床边，却又猛然顿住，盯着朱先生的脸看了好一会，才扑上前去一把抱住了朱先生。  
“先生……先生……”白宇的肩膀卸了力气，脸埋在朱先生的颈侧任泪水横流，他哽咽着呼唤他的朱先生：“龙哥……哥哥……哥哥……”  
朱先生略微挑起的眉眼软了下来，他抬起手，动作僵硬地在白宇背上安抚地轻轻拍了几拍。  
哭到最后白宇眼睛肿得睁不开，鼻子也不透气只能用嘴巴呼吸，朱先生病号服都湿了，无奈地按住白宇的后脑勺，又揉了揉，低声道：“好了，好了，哭够了。”  
白宇依依不舍地松开手，眯着红肿的眼凑过去想亲朱先生的唇。  
朱先生大笑出声，捏住白宇的下巴，随手扯过旁边的湿毛巾擦他的脸，带着笑意道：“你这小花猫……”  
白宇不好意思地接过毛巾，随便抹了一遍，然后把毛巾捂住嘴，瓮声瓮气地说：“先生，我太开心了……你，你身体觉得怎么样？”  
朱先生胸口有种和以往都不一样的感情在激荡，他嘴角含笑地静静看了白宇一会，没有回答，反而道：“怎么不喊哥哥？”  
白宇这下用毛巾盖住了整张脸，朱先生只看见他发红的耳朵和脖子。几秒后白宇把毛巾拉下来，只露出一双眼睛，扭扭捏捏地说：“我刚才没控制住自己，冒犯先生了。”  
朱先生再次揉了揉白宇的脑袋，一锤定音：“就这么叫吧。”  
即使称呼变了，白宇在朱先生面前仍是老样子。朱先生还要观察多几天才能出院，白宇依旧陪着睡病房。  
朱先生一醒过来白宇也不愿意睡家属陪床了，搬了两张凳子摆好，家猫一样缩在朱先生的床脚。  
病床不大，然而白宇183的身高却能缩成小小一团，朱先生竟不觉得拥挤。  
就这样窝了三天，朱先生身体指标没有问题，终于被准许出院。  
昏迷了太长，朱先生的肌肉都还没有恢复，两腿软得暂时无法长时间直立，是白宇用轮椅将朱先生接回了大宅。  
为能尽快调理好朱先生的身体，管家依照医生的要求做了营养餐，少油盐多蛋白和维生素，又按朱先生的吩咐专门为白宇准备了一份餐食。  
白宇承担起了贴身照顾朱先生的责任，他在朱先生的房间门口打地铺，以便晚上照顾朱先生。  
因为两腿肌肉张力还未完全恢复，朱先生一瘸一拐地拄着拐杖走到门口，低头看了看朝他露出傻笑的白宇，沉默了一阵道：“进来。”  
白宇愣了会，最后抱着枕头呆呆傻傻地跟在朱先生背后进了房间，脸上的表情仿佛在做梦。  
房间里整整齐齐，灰白色调，看上去十分冷淡。白宇这是第一次走进朱先生的房间，手脚都不知道往哪里摆，只能抱着枕头不撒手。  
朱先生走到了床边，对白宇一颔首：“就睡这。”


End file.
